Drunken Love
by pandas9
Summary: This is a story I just thought up. I'm sure it;s been done before, but, oh well... PAIRINGS: P/R and, whatever else I want... Rated for Drinking and some other undetailed things...
1. Drinking

**so, this idea just popped into my head... I DON'T KNOW HOW, WHY OR WHEN REALLY, IT JUST KINDA, HAPPENED, KIND OF LIKE EMILY AND SPENCER IN THIS STORY, SO, MY DEAR FANS... ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: See my profile**

* * *

Emily Prentiss was sitting at the bar with Reid. They had been drinking a lot of tequila shots.

"Soo, Sspencer," Emily slurred, "Whaat'ss it going to take to geet you to take mee home?"

"Noo, waay," he slurred back, shaking his head. "Ii'm not haaving drrunkeen seex with mmy coo-woorkeer."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and leaned closer, "come on, Sspencer," she begged, "take mee home tonight," she kissed him.

When they finally pulled back he said, "Leet's goo."

She smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the club.

She woke up the next morning, with a splitting hangover and she wondered why and how she got naked. Until she sat up and looked over her naked co-worker.

"Oh, my god!" she squeaked.

Spencer sat up, "What the- oh shit!" He said, looking around at his surroundings.

"Uh, we had drunken sex last night," She repeated to herself. She was trying to take it all in.

"Well, let's get up, get dressed and then we'll talk," He asked.

She nodded, got up, wrapping the sheet around herself and walked into her bathroom.

After they both got dressed they sat on her couch- well, he sat on the couch and she sat in the arm chair next to it.

"So…"she began nervously.

"So…" he repeated.

"Let's agree right now to agree not to speak of this again?" she asked.

"Good idea," he stood up and headed to the door.

"So, I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah," he walked out the door.

* * *

**so... what'd y'all think? PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW! I NEED YOU TO REVIEW!**


	2. Suspiscion

Monday morning rolled around and the last person Reid or Emily waned ot see were each other.

Emily walked into the conference room for the morning briefing. She sat on the far right side of the table. Reid walked in, saw Emily and sat on the far left side opposite her.

Hotch noticed, so did the rest of the team. Hotch, PG, Morgan and Rossi eyed the two. They avoided eye contact, their whole demeanors were nervous.

When the briefing was over Emily and Reid were the first to rush out of the room.

They sat at their desks and began on their paperwork; they worked on it quickly, which made Morgan wonder if they had some sort of competition.

Reid finished his work and was incoherently tapping his pencil on the table.

A few minutes later Emily finished hers. They didn't do what they normally did when they were bored, they usually strike up pointless small talk, but this time they didn't they just sat there incoherently.

Emily finally got past the point of boredom and walked to JJ's office. She tapped on the door.

"Come in!" JJ called.

Emily opened the door, "Hey, you busy?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just looking over some files, did you need something?" she asked.

"Oh, it's not important"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just boredom"

She turned and walked out of the room. She wasn't about to go get awkward sitting across form Spencer.

She walked over to PG's 'Bat Cave'.

"Hey," she said, "You busy?"

"No, not really," PG said, turning her chair around, "did you need something?"

"No, just bored."

"Well, my liege," she said, pulling a chair in front of her, "have a seat and let's chat it up!"

Emily chuckled and sat down.

"Emily, if you don't mind my asking, what's up with you and Reid?"

"what do you mean?"

"Well, you're both acting… odd"

"I don't think there's anything wrong," she shook her head.

"Mmhmm."

She knew that PG was not buying it, but she could at least try to keep them of her case for a while.

Reid sat at his desk, incoherently tapping his pencil against the hard wood. He watched his pencil hit the table. His mind drifted to the previous Friday night, when Emily- 'no', he reminded himself, he was never thinking of it again. 'But then again,' a voice in his head said, 'it's not like she can read your mind, what's she gonna do? Spank you?' 'But,' a second voice said, 'you'd like that, wouldn't you?'

"You okay kid?" Morgan asked, whipping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I asked if you were OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said quickly. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not like i'm thinking of something that-" he added quickly, but cut himself off before he let anything slip.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Emily walked back to her desk and after she had sat down, he gave her a 'we-need-to-talk-look.' Which of course- Morgan noticed.


	3. Talks

Emily and Reid were in the elevator, standing on opposite sides of it, with Morgan and Hotch.

Hotch and Rossi could practically see the tension between the two. When the door opened on garage level, they rushed out, Hotch and Morgan went to their respective cars and Emily and Spencer did too, but before Reid walked over to Emily's car.

"Emily, we need to talk," he says.

She turns to him and asks, "About what?"

He doesn't answer; he just looks into her eyes.

She nodded. "Get in," she demands.

She gets in and he follows suit. They drive to a burger place close to work.

They order burgers and fries and coffee, "So, Morgan is getting suspicious," he said, after taking a sip of coffee.

She sucks in a deep breath, "So is the rest of the team, I talked to PG, she asked me what was up with us and I made something up, she didn't buy it" she said.

He nodded, "neither did Morgan"

She nodded.

"And there's a major issue, that, I can't believe we forgot to discuss"

"What's that?"

"Well, I noticed that me didn't use a condom and-"

"It's okay Spencer, I'm not pregnant"

"OK, well, we should hurry, we don't want to be late"

They finished eating their food and headed out, not realizing that they left two profilers very, very shocked.


	4. Confrontations

Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi were sitting in there both jaws dropped and eyes wide open.

A waitress yelling an order snapped them out of it.

"Did they just say that they…" Dave trailed off.

"Yes, I believe they did," Hotch said.

"Um… Wow…"

"I'll talk to them at the office."

They finished their food and headed back.

Rossi headed to his office and Hotch called Reid and Emily into his office from the catwalk. They walked up there.

"Have a seat," he said, gesturing towards the couch.

Reid sat on the couch and Spencer sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"What is this about?" Emily asked.

"It's about what Dave and I heard today"

"And what exactly did you here?" Reid asked.

"Well, we were having lunch at the burger place and we sat behind you two"

Spencer's face went tomato red, while Emily just breathed deeply.

"You heard that?"

Hotch nodded, "What I want to know is how this happened"

"Well, we ended going out for drinks Friday after the case, and well, we had _a lot _of tequila," Emily admitted.

"So, you two got drunk?"

They nodded.

"It's alright as long as it doesn't affect your work"

They nodded, "Can I go?" they asked in unison.

"Sure"

They stood up and left. "Well, that was…" Emily trailed off, trying to find words.

"Awkward?" Reid asked, finishing her sentence.

"Yes, very," they headed towards the bullpen. Emily stopped him before they got to the bottom of the stairs, "OK, so, I think this deserves no further discussion?" she asked.

"I agree"

They carried on with their day, but inside them both was a secret feeling that they wanted to be together, but both too afraid to admit it.

* * *

That night, Reid arriced at Emily's apartment.

"Spencer, what are you-"

"Emily, I need to talk to you," he said, ignoring her.

"What?" she asked, shutting the door.

"I was too afraid to admit it before, but now I just-" He snapped his jaws shut and took a deep breath. "Emily Rose Prentiss, I'm in love with you."


	5. The Ending Chappie

"_Emily Rose Prentiss, I'm in love with you"_

His words rang through her ears like sirens, "W-what?" She stuttered.

He stepped closer to her, "I'm in love with you"

"I-I don't know what to say, Spencer," she paused, "Except for, I feel the same way"

"I knew you'd disagree- wait, what?"

"I'm in love with you"

He smiled like the cat who'd eaten the canary.

"OK, it's established, now what?"

"I think I have an idea," she smiled and stepped closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him…

* * *

It was a regular Monday morning at the BAU. Morgan was working at his desk. JJ and PG were having their 'girl chat' that Emily had missed this morning due to the fact that both she and Reid weren't there yet. Hotch and Rossi were in their offices, doing paperwork.

Morgan looked up. Emily and Spencer walked in, they had huge, silly grins on their faces and they were holding hands.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Morgan asked shocked at the two.

"Well, last week, we got drunk and had sex, then we tried to forget it, but couldn't so, here we are" Emily said.

Everyone else's jaws dropped. Spencer and Emily laugh, walking to their desks.

* * *

Seven years later found Emily Rose Reid holding her seven month old daughter, gently rocking her to sleep.

"...And that's the story of how your daddy and I came to be, Ella," she said with a gentle smile. "Of course we had a few more bumps along the way, but it didn't matter. When Strauss found out, she threatened to fire us, but Mommy quit so she couldn't."

She looked down and smiled; her daughter was fast asleep. She stood carefully and gently placed Ella in her crib. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

"Adorable." her husband whispered.

"I'm glad you had guts," she whispered.

"I'm glad I had guts too," he smiled, furrowing his face in her neck.

And they lived happily giggly after.


End file.
